Fang's capture
by speedingdemonreader
Summary: Fang is captured,torture,and alone.WHy is he alone? What did angel do? Where's max? very explicit flshbacks, and torture scenes. faxness fang-POV
1. Chapter 1

Crack! The whip hit my back and I fell to the ground. I snarled.

"Get up bird boy!" Max II yelled. I pulled myself up again and felt the sting of the cuts on my back.

"Run!" Max II commanded.

I started sprinting trough the maze again. Right turn. Straight. left right again I nicked the wall as I turned the corner and felt the jolt of electricity run through me at the speed of light. "Ahhhh" I groaned.

"Sucked it up dip-shit and keep moving!" Max II sneered. I pushed myself to run again. Straight, right turn ,another right and , left exit. I emerged from the maze, breathing hard. My muscles ached and throbbed. But I dreaded what came next

"Better bird boy" she taunted. " Time for your incentive." I grimaced. More like time for my beating. Two erasers grabbed me and shoved me to the blood stained wall.

4 chains hung against the wall waiting for me. Taunting me. The erasers strapped me in place, my bloody back to Max II. Max II chose her weapon. I didn't fight them anymore the beating would just be worse.

"Look Fang at the knew toy I got for you." She held up a Cat O' nine tail with glass woven into each string of the whip.

I shuttered involuntarily. She pulled back and slammed the cat right into my back again and again.

I clenched my teeth and groaned. "Fuck"

"Hey!" She yelled in glee. "We have an audience today, so you better watch your mouth." She gestured to the window on the far side of the torture chamber. There stood Jeb and the little fucking traitor. Angel.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Max II cackled and started up with Cat O' nine tail again." I stared up at Angel. Her eyes were wide. With each hit of the whip she flinched slightly. I didn't stop staring at her. She had sold out the flock. I had gotten Max and the others out but couldn't save myself. She had done this to me. She didn't break my stare.

"Shall we continue?" Max II toyed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, of course not."

I was dragged to chair and strapped down again. This time I struggled against the restraints. I could smell smoke which meant branding… Angel and Jeb hadn't left the window. I fixed my gaze on Angel again. _Traitor! You betrayed your family! Traitor! Traitor!_ I screamed in my head. Her jaw set and she hung her head.

Then hot brand was pressed to my naked stomach. "Ahhhh! Shit!" I couldn't help but scream. The odor of burned flesh was left in the air. It burned my throat but I was still watching Angel. She cringed when she saw the singed skin. She disappeared with Jeb trailing after her. Max II soon grew bored.

"Well I suppose we can put you in your cell until you heal up again."

"Don't do me any favors." I sneered

She snorted. "For that you earned yourself a knife." She plunged a knife into my side.

"That's a wound. Ha."

She left me alone till the erasers came to get me. I hung my head fighting tears. The Pain was un-bearable , but not as painful as not having Max. The door opened on the far side of the torture chamber. I heard soft footsteps when I had expected heavy eraser's footsteps. I didn't look up I didn't care who it was.

"Fang?" a careful voice asked.

I tensed. Angel. "What the fuck do you want traitor" I looked up. My eyes hard and unforgiving. I had no intention of forgiving her. Ever.

"Fang I'm so sorry Fang. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to grow up like a regular kid and we were always on the run."

"So you sell out your family. Max? Me? Iggy? Nudge? Gazzy?"

"I did what I had to get a normal life. Here let me clean some of your cuts."

"Don't touch me!" I snarled. " I don't need your help."

The door opened again and this time It was the erasers. I was unchained and dragged out by my arms.

"You are dead to me." I whispered to her I passed by and spit at her feet.

They took me to my cell and threw me in without a word. I laid up against the cool stone wall and tried to ignore the pain. The blood from my wound started to pool around me. I thought about letting it bleed out but I remembered her words. _Never give up on us Fang, We will last forever._ I had promised her and I couldn't break a promise to her.

I sighed and placed my had over the wound and pressed down hard until the blood flow slowed to a trickle. I needed a distraction from the pain. I'm alone so I can remember her without being interrupted.

_Flashback_

I walked up behind her and_ pulled her closer to me. "Max." I breathed. I nuzzled her cheek. " Happy birthday babe."_

"_I can't believe we're seventeen." She whispered. _

"_Believe it." I said and turned her around to kiss her. I slowly pushed her towards the edge of the cliff. Her tongue glided across my bottom lip and I bit her bottom lip as I edged closer cliff. Her arms locked around my neck and she widen her mouth giving entrance to my tongue. We reached the edge and I let us fall. I finally broke the kiss mid fall and caught her in my arms as I snapped my wings out to catch us._

_As we rose higher she leaned in closer to me. "Where are we going?"_

"_A place."_

"_Any particular place?" _

" _I'm not telling."_

_But she guessed as we started to descend_

"_Our grove." she whispered. I smiled and nodded. She loved the little grove on the edge of our desert home. Its where we first made love and I wanted to stay with her here on her birthday. _

_I landed on the shore of the spring and put her down. She has always loved it here. I pulled her to me and she laid her head against my chest._

"_Fang I love you." she mumbled into my chest._

" _I love you more Max." I pulled her chin up and kissed her. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. I felt her hand reach for my shirt and slowly push it up. I broke the kiss to whip it off . I pulled her back into a kiss and bit her lip softly and she groaned._

_My hand traveled up the back of her shirt until she broke the kiss herself and slowly, torturously took off her top. I could wait any more. I pulled her to me and ravished her neck._

"_A little eager are we?" she smirked._

_I pulled away." I can't help it when you go slow. That's playing dirty."_

"_I like teasing you. It's entertaining."_

"_You be sorry you did."_

_I unhooked her bra with no problem and I had her pants unsnapped and off before she could gasp. I put a arm around her waist and cradle her to my chest as I walked towards the grassy knoll next to the spring. I laid her down and pulled my own pants off._

_I laid on top of her without putting all my weight on her. I kissed her again and slowly drew her hands over her head and I pinned them there with one hand. She broke the kiss._

"_Fang. What are you doing." "You tease me. I'll tease you."_

_She squirmed under my grasp. I slowly pushed her under wear down and threw it behind us. My boxers were next to go and the I teased her. I didn't enter her. I played with her clit. I rubbed her sweet spot till she squirmed and moaned._

"_Fang! Please."_

" _The great Maximum Ride begging. I thought I never see the day."_

" _Shut up! Fang and do it now."_

_I plunged into her and she moaned louder._

"_Faster harder Fang!? She cried in ecstasy. I drove her faster and harder. She came and I rode her orgasm into mine._

_I collapsed next her. She curled into me. Both of us sweaty and hot._

" _Perfect Birthday." She smiled sleepily. We fell asleep in utter happiness._

_End of flashback. _

The door opened and she stepped in. Brigid. Of course it must be meet-the-traitor-day. She walked over and knelt beside me. I pulled myself up to sit up against the wall. I winced as the wound and the burn were both still fresh. I glared at her as she pulled out bandages and antiseptic.

"Fang?" she asked timidly.

"What?" I snarled.

Her eyes recoiled but she stayed firm. She tentatively put her hand on my stomach and started to clean the wound.

"I need to know where Max would be."

I laughed. I seriously laughed. "Why the hell would I tell that. Even if I did know where she was I wouldn't tell you. You seriously think I would tell you of all people." I laughed again. I must be slap-happy.

"They are going to get it out of you Fang. Everything they have done to you so far will feel like a reward after they start to grill you on where Max is. She is even more important to us now."

Her hand traced some of the old scars on my chest. The one that ran along my abs was newly healed and still pink.

"Why is she more important all of the sudden. I know she has always been important because she was the one who actually turned out right but why more now?"

"She is carrying something precious to the research." she whispered.

" What is it? What is she carrying." I countered.

" A child, Fang. Your child." she confirmed as she got up.

I felt my eyes get wide and my stomach heaved. A kid. My kid. Max was pregnant and I wasn't there to help in whatever way I could. I was letting her down. I hung my head.

" What would they do to her?"

"Use you imagination Fang." she whispered as she stepped through the door.

Now I could wait for help any longer I need to get out of here and find Max as soon as possible. As soon as I was healed they would start the torture again. But instead of just sliding past them time, I'll use the running as work out. I needed to build up my strength again.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

_Max's dream._

_When I woke I was laying across Fang's muscular chest. I felt the rise and fall of his chest with each deep breath. I turned my head to look at his face. He was still sound asleep. I marveled at his face. His black hair had grown dramatically since he shaved it last month. _

_I thought about us. This guy would do anything for me and he was all mine. He would never have to leave me. Ever. He stirred and stretched._

_"Morning." He said and pulled me closer._

_"So I was thinking we need a vacation ."_

_"It's to early in the morning to think Max. Just forget about things for awhile and relax._

_I sighed and got up._

_"No. come on Max. Let's just relax here for a little while longer." He groaned and closed his eyes._

_"I want to go for a swim." I said over my shoulder. I pulled at his shoulder._

_"Come on babe. Come swim with me. Hey you know we never had sex in the water before." His eyes snapped open and he sat up._

_"Fine." he sighed and then perked up. "Race ya!" He sprinted for the spring. I broke into a run behind him. He cannon balled into the water just as I was about to catch him. I smiled and jumped in after him._

_"Fang... Fang... Where are you?" I taunted. My plan was to scare him. I moved toward the deeper part of the spring and suddenly I was dragged under by the ankle._

_"Ahhhh! Oh my god Fang!" I screamed when we surfaced. I was in his arms._

_"Gotcha!" He chucked and kissed me. I was suddenly distracted from my anger and engrossed myself in his lips. His tongue grazed my teeth and tangled with my own. Damn theis guy could use his tongue! He slowly lower me until my feet touched the spring's rocky floor. His right hand slowly move up from my hip until he held my breast in his palm. He played and teased it until I moaned involuntarily._

_He smiled and left my breast and moved lower. Still kissing me he slowly stroked my clit. Up. Down. Up. Down. It was driving me crazy. Then he slipped two fingers in me and moved there two while his thumb kept a steady pressure against my clit. My arms wrapped around his neck. I moved lower and squeezed that perfect ass just because I could. I couldn't take it anymore. He was still playing with my pussy but I needed more._

"_Fang! I need You ! Now! With that he lifted me up and plunged into me, I hadn't even noticed that he was hard. I placed my left hand on the back of his neck and my right on his shoulder and began to move up and down. His strong arms held me up and I knew he would never let go._

_"Hmmm..." I croaked. He moved to meet me. I knew I was close I needed a little bit more. Then he gave it to me he placed his thumb on my clit and began to move faster and harder. Then it hit me, I came in a huge wave of pleasure and he followed after a few more thrusts._

_"Oh my god. That was amazing." He said in my ear. I sighed in utter pleasure but I knew whar was coming. The kids would be up soon and we needed to be there._

_"I don't want to go back yet." I said as I started to search for my clothes. _

_"I know but we have to." he said as he pulled his pants on and pulled his shirt from a cactus._

_"But I want us to be together...alone."_

_He smirked. "I can't give you alone but I promise we will always be together."_

_End of dream_

I bolted upright. "FANG!?" but he wasn't there. He had been taken from me.

"Fang?" I cried in a broken voice. I felt tears pool in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried.

"Fanggg. Come back. Please come back." I cried into the pillow. Then there was a knock at the door. I coughed and scrambled to wipe my eyes and hide the tear soaked pillow I held.

"Max? Are you alright?" Iggy asked.

"Ya Ig. (cough) I'm fine just a second. I walked into the bathroom on the side of mine and fang's shared bedroom. I washed my face and calmed down a little and went back out to the bed room to see Iggy.

"Max I heard you crying and came to see what's wrong."

" Oh. It's nothing Ig. Don't worry about it."

"You're lying. I can hear it in you voice." He said and took a step closer. "It's Fang. Isn't it?"

I broke down. I ran to Iggy and cried into his chest. At first he was awkward and rigid but then he loosened up and put his arms around me. He patted my back and comforted me the best he could.

"Don't worry Max. We are going to get him back. I promise you right here and now that we will get him back."

"Ok. Iggy I know we are going to get him back. I'm sorry I broke on you

"It's Ok Max. Nobody can be tough all the time."

I hadn't let go of him and her was getting uncomfortable so I let go and took a step back.

"Um are you gonna be alright to go back to sleep or do you want me to sray in here with you?"

"No Iggy, I won't keep you from your bed go back to bed."

He nodded and left. I was alone again. I crawled back to the bed and moved to his side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around myself again and curled into a ball. I laid awake for the of the night and imagined his arms around me. His lips on mouth, his warm body next to mine. I needed him back. Tears started streaming sown my face as I remembered what happened the day I lost him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

_flashback_

_ We could see the house nestled between between to sand dunes and a desert oasis. As we flew closer I could see everything was still in the house, It was eight O' clock in the morning and usually Iggy was up making breakfast._

_ "Where the hell is everyone?" Fang called from my right._

_ "I don't know." I replied and tucked my wings and descended to the doorstep and froze. The door was open. The kids knew better than to leave the door open and me fang had slipped from our bedroom window to get to the cave and then our grove._

_ That meant someone was in our house! My eyes got wide and I was about to barge through the door when Fang's arm stopped me. He had a finger to his lips and he pointed to the little wire connected to the door. I nodded and we took to the air again. We did a quick search around the house and We both saw two figures in the first floor windows. One small and blonde. Angel my baby. The other figure was tall and gut-wrenching familiar. Jeb. Anger flared in my stomach. I snarled and Fang's hand came down on my mouth to silence me. He pointed up to the second story windows. We flew up there and saw 50 or so flyboys and another 20 erasers. Great Just perfect... Then I saw Nudge Iggy and Gazzy tied up in the corner. Again I was ready to barge in and save my family but Fang jerked me up until we were above the roof._

_ We made a wide arc up and silently landed on the roof._

_ "OK here is the plan get in get the kids get out." Fang whispered._

_ "Who the hell could it be Fang? No one has bothered us since I spoke to Congress years ago."_

_ "I don't know lets figure that out later. Just get the kids."_

_ We lowered our selves to the second story and busted in. I punched a flyboy in the head hard enough for its head to snap around and it fell to the floor. I was punching and kicking my way toward just to kee them off me. Just as I reached the flock a flyboy got in a lucky punch to my stomach and made me fall. I rolled and scissor kicked his knee out and then threw a kidney punch to his side and he went down. I got Iggy first and started untying him ._

_ "Up and away. Me and Fang are going to go and get Angel then we will find you."_

_ Max you should kno..."_

_ Shut up and tell me later! Go now!" I yelled at him as I got Gazzy and Nudge untied._

_ "Max!" Fang yelled as each flock member jumped out the window. "Come on lets move."_

_ We made our way downstairs . At the bottom I heard laughing and we froze. Angel was holding Jeb's hand. My baby was a traitor I looked at Fang and he lunched at me and jumped in front of me. Then I saw the Glock in Jeb's hand lower. Fang went down hard._

_ "Fang!" I knelt down at his side. Then there was a crash and the rest of the flock smashed through the French doors and start fighting the remaining flyboys and Jeb._

_ "Fang. Baby where's the wound."_

_ He hissed when my hands touched his stomach where blood was already soaking his shirt and pooling on the floor. My eyes got wide._

_ "Max." He sucked in a breath. "Max you have to get out."_

_ "No Fang I'm not leaving you. So just forget about it." There was guns going off behind us. His eyes got dark and determined._

_ He pressed his hand against his wound and hauled himself up He went to the door and pulled me with him. "Fine." He growled_

_ "FLOCK! UP AND AWAY NOW!" He bellowed and the kids ran and took to the air as soon as they were clear of the door._

_ I sighed in relief he was coming with us. Then another bullet pierced through his shoulder just above his heart. I gasped. "FANG!"_

_ "GO LEAVE ME. KEEP THE KIDS SAFE!" I shook my head. Tears sprung to my eyes. No I could leave him but I saw the wound in his wing. He wouldn't be able to fly. He pulled me to him with his good arm and crushed me to his chest. "Go. Stay safe." He whispered._

_ I kissed him quickly and then he pushed me out the door. "No Fang I'm not leaving you. I love you. I can't leave." I saw Him start fighting. He was fending them off to give us a head start. I started to go to him then Iggy was pulling at my shoulder and Nudge was pulling me upp towards the sky._

_ "We have to go Max!" Iggy yelled. _

_ "NO FANG!"_

_ Iggy scooped me up and struggled to get skyward. I let him pull me away from the one I love with his blood drying on my hands and his kiss still on my lips._

_End of flashback_

_ A few hours just as the sun was peeking on the edges of the sand dunes I got a searing pain in my stomach and I ran into the bathroom in time to wretch into the toilet. Afterward I sat against the huge Jacuzzi tub and wondered why the hell was I sick? I don't get sick. What could this be Then I froze. I counted in my head when the hell was my last period? Two? How long had Fang been gone? Three months exactly._

_ "Oh my god!" I said out loud. I was pregnant. I was pregnant! Yes. Fang and I were going to have a baby."Fang gues-...." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Fang wasn't here to be happy with me. He didn't even know. I felt that feeling in my stomach again and puked into the toilet again._

_ I had to find Fang. We had checked the School and the Institute and even Germany at the former Itex headquarters. Then the little light bulb went up over my head. Jeb would hide him in the place I would never go back to. The place where he betrayed me. The house in the Colorado mountains!_

_ "Oh my God! Iggy!" I cried. I jumped up and ran to the door just as Iggy came barreling into my room._

_ "Max! What's Wrong?" _

_ "Oh Iggy I'm so happy. But I'll tell you about that later. I know where they took Fang!" I smiled as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek. _

_ "Really holy shit where?!"_

_ "The house in Colorado. It's th place Jeb betrayed me and where Angel was taken he knew I would never go back there."_

_ Iggy's face lit up. "Ha. Max you are a genius!" He picked me up into a hug and spun. "Come on let leave now."_

_ "You took the words right out of my mouth start packing the food ad wake up the others, I'll be right down."_

_ "All right Max." He confirmed with a smile and ran down the hallway yelling at the kids to get up._

_ I started getting my stuff together. When I got downstairs everyone was packed and was ready to go._

_ "Are we going to get Fang? Nudge asked._

_ "Yep!" I smiled and high fived her "Yes!" Gazzy yelled and punched the air._

_ "LET'S GO" Iggy yelled and we all filed out there door._

_ As we flew north east I whispered to myself " I'm coming Fang."_


End file.
